wild fire
by Lairy
Summary: harry metts a girl named phoenix and has a certain charm for her.


"Phoenix Dark! Get up this instant!"

Phoenix mumbled an answer and rolled over sleepily.

"Phoenix! Do you know where you're going today?"

Phoenix sat up. _Hogwarts!_

She dressed quickly and hopped into the living room, pulling her socks on. "Phoenix, you are really something. To think that you of all people could forget that today is the day you go back to school. You _love_ school! And it's you sixth year!" said her mother, handing her a piece of toast. "Well I stayed up all night practicing my spells from last year! I didn't want to fall behind!" She retorted, taking a huge bite out of the toast.

Her mother snorted. "Don't think I don't know what you've been doing all night. Talking to Mina is not the best way to get ready for school." Phoenix scowled. "What? I like to communicate by Floo!"

"So do I phoenix but I, do not do it at 3 in the morning with my best friend who lives right next door."

Phoenix scowled again and finished off her toast. "I'm going over to Mina's house, see you later." She hopped her stool and ran out the door over to her friend Mina's house. She rang the doorbell; Mina opened the door and squealed with delight. "Phoenix! Finally! I've been watching Harry's window for minutes!"

Phoenix giggled at her friend's sarcasm and rushed past her up to her bedroom. She sat down by the window and put the short-range binoculars to her eyes. "He's coming upstairs. I think, I think, yes! He's found it!"

Mina started at her. "You actually did it. You put the note on his desk? "Mina squealed with excitement once again and put her own pair of binoculars to her eyes. They saw harry pick it up and read it. He looked out the window and glanced around.

"I hope it makes him feel better. I worked hard on figuring out what to put on it." Phoenix whispered. Mina looked questioningly at her. "It says 'you are not alone in this world. There will always be someone who loves you no matter what you feel like, don't give up Harry!'" Phoenix answered.

Mina started at her thoughtfully. "Hermione will really thank you for this you know." "Shut up! He's looking our way! Oh my god, I think he's seen us." Harry was staring directly at her, He couldn't see her through the cushions they were hiding behind but still, it seemed as if he could see right through them to her and mina's stark still faces. Harry turned away and slipped the note in his pocket, he grabbed his trunk and owl cage and dragged them down the stairs.

Part2

Harry dragged his trunk onto the train, pausing from a gaze he was receiving from what looked like a girl about his age. "What? Haven't you ever seen a famous person before?" he scoffed. The girl continued to gaze and said, "No. You really shouldn't be so angry all the time. It ruins your attractiveness." Harry gaped at her, taken aback, and started off towards the carriage at the back. "Remember Harry, he who denies will always tell lies!" the girl called after him. "Yeah right, she who is nosy will be ignored entirely!" he mumbled angrily, he sat down in the seat next to Ron and Hermione who, harry was not surprised to see, were holding hands and conversing excitedly. Hermione looked up when he sat down and said, "Harry, I hope you don't mind, I've asked a friend if she wants to sit with us." She gestured towards the door. Harry groaned inwardly. The girl who he had seen earlier was leaning against the doorframe lazily. "We've already met. Phoenix Dark." The girl said, holding out her hand to harry. He found her name peculiar but was still a little annoyed at her for being weird back in the corridor; he shook her outstretched hand roughly and withdrew it quickly. The girl dropped down into the seat next to harry and started to fiddle with her wand. Soon he could hear music coming from somewhere in the carriage. He looked over at the girl; she was holding what looked like a Muggle portable music player. Harry gazed at her for minute and then said, "Is that an I-pod? Those weird Muggle things? How did you get it to work out here?" Phoenix held her wand and waved it around. "Magic can do many things, one of those things is being able to make Muggle devices into wizard devices." Harry gazed at her for a minute then said, "Ah. Right then." The girl took her headphones off and said, "I'm sorry, it's probably rude of me to be listening to music while no one else has anything else to doâ I'll put it away." Harry watched her put it into a bag hanging on her waist, which he hadn't noticed before, she looked up and met his gaze, and he turned and looked away quickly. A few minutes later he chanced a look back at her, she had a slight smile on her lips now. "You like quidditch?" she suddenly asked. "Love it. Favourite sport." He answered, livening at the mention of his favourite hobby. They went on to talk about quidditch teams and maneuvers until Hermione loudly announced that they were almost at the school and needed to change. The group grabbed their robes and headed towards separate changing rooms, one for girls and one for boys. He heard a scream coming from the girl's room and seconds later Neville rushed in, looking shocked. "Went into the wrong one didn't you? "Harry chuckled


End file.
